<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ties and Trust by Keshire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895504">Ties and Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire'>Keshire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God Eater (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo trusts you enough to let you try a few things. While everyone is gone, you decide to take that offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo Pennywort/Protagonist (God Eater 3)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ties and Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hugo and protag have very little time for sex when they have to share a room all their life and take care of a little kid. please accept sub!Hugo bc boy sub supremacy yeehaw. also i feel hugo and protag would be v light-hearted and make some jokes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Comfortable?"</p>
<p>Hugo wiggles his hands, testing the strength of the fabric. His hands weren't completely tied. If he wanted, he could use his strength to break free. They were also comfortable, fabric was better to use than anything else that could be found. It was softer on his wrists, so he could squirm all he wanted.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's good." </p>
<p>Silence followed. Hugo's world was black; he was blindfolded with a sleeping mask that felt soft on his eyes. He could only hear your breath near his ear when you bounded his hands, shivering as your fingertips glazed over his arms. Hugo consented to this, there's no way he'd come up with this himself either. Years of sharing a space with others left him with a habit of acting appropriately at all times, but now everyone could move freely. Right now, he didn't have to worry about anyone else. Right now, it was just you and him.</p>
<p>Hugo feels you move off the bed. He waits a moment, but nothing happens. It's quiet, he can't hear you walking around, so you must be standing still.</p>
<p>"You still there?" Hugo asks, head tilting.</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't worry," You lick your lips. "Just admiring the view."</p>
<p>Hugo shifts as he suddenly feels your eyes on him. The thought of you just standing there undressing him with your eyes gave him goosebumps and a sudden rush of heat. Your eyes raked down his toned body. He wore casual wear; something comfortable to relax in at the base. It was a simple tank top and pants, but the top was tight, clinging to his body so deliciously. It let you see everything without him even being naked. His muscles were outlined perfectly, topped with a beautiful waist you love to put your hands on. With his hands tied behind his back and skin slightly flushed, he was a work of art, and you were happy this was a hands-on museum.</p>
<p>"We should hurry, the others-" Hugo's words are broken with a gasp as your hand rub his chest. Your hands went as high to his nipples that perked up as your fingertips ran over them and as low as his V-line which made his hips buck up. </p>
<p>"There's no need to rush Hugo," You purr, rubbing at the growing tent in his black pants. "We have enough time for all the fun in the world, okay?"</p>
<p>Hugo gulps and takes a deep breath before nodding. He bites his lip, preventing another moan from escaping his wet lips. It sort of annoyed you, Hugo holding back his voice that is. It's understandable that he feels too awkward being so loud, both of you practically have a non-existent sex life, but that reason alone has you craving his sounds. </p>
<p>Hugo leans back to let you run your hand under his shirt. Goosebumps form from your warm fingers gently tracing his muscles, the tenderness comforts him and has him melting in your hand. His breath hitches as your fingers slide up, barely poking at his nipple which begins to harden, awaiting your touch.</p>
<p>"Mhm.." Hugo quietly moans through his lips as your index finger gently rolls over his nub. It feels different from all the other times you've touched him.</p>
<p>You raise his shirt higher until Hugo could feel the cool breeze of the room hit his entire chest. The chill causes him to shiver along with the sensation of your nail stroking his skin.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a hotter breeze hits his nipples. A shudder runs through his body, arching his back. Your lips spread a warmth above his nipple as you tend to it.</p>
<p>"Does that feel okay?" You ask, still leaving a scatter of kisses along his chest. </p>
<p>"Yeah," He breathes out, focusing on the slight butterfly kisses your lashes left. His pants were becoming too constricting, shifting on the bed. He's sure you noticed considering how close you were to him, your body kneeling between his legs. </p>
<p>You run your other hand down the side of his unmarked neck, a place he has forbidden any bruises from forming. Hickies are hard to hide on his neck he had claimed. Now it sits in front of you like a forbidden fruit; sweet and ready for a bite. Before you can get carried away, your finger draws down again to his chest, then to his stomach that flexes with the contact, finally, it reaches the top of the pants. Hugo's bulge is present and crying out for attention.</p>
<p>"You ready?" You whisper into his ear, placing a soft kiss on the outer shell.</p>
<p>"Yes-" Hugo's voice comes out high-pitched and he hastily clears his throat."-go ahead."</p>
<p>You feel Hugo stiffen as you chuckle deeply in his ear. The sounds of his zipper unzipping sounds like heavenly bells ringing. The harsh confinement of his cock is freed from his pants. A heavy damp spot is left on his boxers.</p>
<p>Hugo jumps when you suddenly squeeze his cock through his underwear. He throws his head back and swallows, still determined to keep quiet. </p>
<p>"Don't bite your lip like that Hugo," You give his clothed cock another squeeze as you lean into his reddened lips with your own. "I'll do it for you."</p>
<p>Hugo's lower lip was sore from biting, so your only option was to kiss it better, to kiss down his chin to reach the dip of his neck, then back up to his lips. He finally lets out a low moan as you tug on his lower lip. His hot breath across your skin never felt better.</p>
<p>Hugo has leaned against you, rendering it harder for you to grasp him. </p>
<p>"Lean back now." You firmly push down on Hugo's chest and he obediently leans back against the wall. "Now, just stay still little wiggle worm."</p>
<p>"Not the most romantic nickname especially when you have your hand down my pants," he snorts with a lopsided smile. </p>
<p>You tug his pants lower, notifying him to lift his hips so you could slide him off. It would have been better to have them off before, but having to teasingly strip him was a bit of a turn-on; like unwrapping a present.</p>
<p>Even when you squeeze his length and press your thumb to his tip, Hugo still manages to only release a small groan. </p>
<p>"You can be louder you know," You sigh and swirl your thumb, feeling the precum leak through his underwear.</p>
<p>"I-I don't want to risk it." Hugo's voice is strained. </p>
<p>"It's fine, just let go~"</p>
<p>Hugo continues to huff and rolls his hips into your hand. You still haven't taken off all his clothes and yet he's already hard, wet, and grinding into your hand It doesn't even seem like Hugo notices at this point; it was easy to tell he was focused on the feeling of your grip. The clanking of his armlet against the wall as he twitched and wiggled under your touch was the only sound you could hear aside from his heavy breathing.</p>
<p>"Well, fine then. I'll just have to use that mouth of yours for something else at least." </p>
<p>Hugo's shirt is lifted up, exposing his entire chest that began to sweat. His nipples stood at attention as the cold air hit them. You tug the shirt to his bottom lip and tap.</p>
<p>"Open."</p>
<p>Hugo opens his mouth with no hesitation and feels the cloth of his shirt on his tongue. He instantly knows what you want to do and bites down gently. Now, not only was Hugo bound and blinded, he was technically gagged. You were gifted a beautiful view of his naked, toned chest. You could see his stomach flex every time his breath hitched as held his voice.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, if you drop your shirt I'll stop touching you." You smirk. "Think of this as compensation for holding yourself back."</p>
<p>Hugo only groans in response, a red hue forming on his cheeks. The whole dirty talk always made him a little more bashful than usual. Someday you'd hope to get him comfortable enough to take it harder, but you enjoyed this submissive streak for now.</p>
<p>Your fingertips slide underneath the band on his boxers then stop. </p>
<p>"Maybe I should just make you cum right in your underwear," You lean towards him with noses barely touching. Your lips gently touch his that bite down on his shirt</p>
<p>"<em>Nn</em>..." </p>
<p>"Well, I'll spare you the extra wash today." You chuckle, eyes reverting back to focus on his cock.</p>
<p>Slowly, you slide the waistband down, finally freeing his cock. Hugo takes a sharp breath through his nose, slightly shifting from the cool air hitting the heat of his cock. His head was red and runny; it sprang to attention eagerly. You run your hand down the inside of his thighs soothingly.</p>
<p>"Relax now."</p>
<p>One finger sliding down the side of his cock has Hugo already releasing strained whimpers. No matter how good it will feel, Hugo had made up his mind to be quiet. He wasn't going to make too loud of a sound, so he thought.</p>
<p>You grip the base of his cock, slowly gliding up and down and watching Hugo's reactions with narrowed eyes. His head is turned away from you as if he weren't already unable to see your lustful gaze; he could feel it anyways. The connection was too strong, he always felt your eyes on him, and now that his vision was gone his others were heightened. Your piercing gaze sent hot chills down his back as you stroked him. </p>
<p>You gently squeeze his tip. The pleasure hits him way harder than usual and his hips buck up for more without a thought. You notice as you're stroking that some of his shirt slips from his mouth and realize that if you continue to drag this out he might really drop it from his mouth. </p>
<p>A devilish smirk reaches your lips at the thought. You reach over and pinch one of his pretty buds causing him to jerk in surprise.</p>
<p>"Remember what I said: don't drop that shirt or you'll get a punishment~"</p>
<p>Hugo gulps before nodding his head. His teeth tighten on the remaining portion of his shirt. He seems determined not to get a punishment, but you definitely felt his cock twitch at the word. You were working him slow because you knew he'd lose. Hugo might be embarrassed to admit it now, but he knows you definitely know how to get him going; all his weak spots were easily read by you. Hugo let you take advantage of him like this because he trusted you, and if that wasn't one of the biggest turn-ons then what else could compete?</p>
<p>"Are you close?" Your thumb rolls over his tip and pokes at the slit. You wouldn't be lying if you said you only asked to see if you could trick him.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Hugo nods. There wasn't a punishment for climaxing, so he was honest; honest as the pre-cum leaking down his shaft, honest as the redness in his cheeks, honest as the moans that tried so desperately to surface.</p>
<p>You flatten your hand and take his tip, rubbing it around on your warm palm. Hugo's head nods side to side as he tries to keep his senses. A few low groans escape him. Your hand moves faster, eyes trained on Hugo's mouth. He begins to squirm; hips beginning to buck and sitting up to move closer to you. His body moved a little too much. You had to grip him a little tighter in your hand, and before you could press him back down and scold him, he gasps out loud.</p>
<p>Instantly, your hands are off his cock.</p>
<p>"N-No-" Hugo stops himself from crying out, settling for biting his lip and low, strained whimpers.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I told you," You comb your hand through his messy hair lovingly. Hugo was panting as he came down from his ruined high. His hands clench the sheets, clawing at the bed as his crying cock was left unattended. You almost felt bad really. He calls out your name a few times before realizing it was futile.</p>
<p>A minute or so passes; Hugo has calmed down but still huffs and puffs every passing second. There was a moment when Hugo tugged at his restraints and swerved his hips along which had you chuckling.</p>
<p>Once you decided time was up, you planted a kiss on Hugo's lips which trembled. You lift his shirt again to his mouth which he eagerly bites down on. You pat his warm cheeks then slide your hand down his chest, rubbing small circles as you reach his nipples and V-line.</p>
<p>Hugo's whines are muffled when his flushed cock is finally touched again. He promises himself to keep himself gagged this time; he wants to cum. He wants to cum so bad. Before anyone comes back or looks for him, he wants to indulge in this.</p>
<p>Your strokes are languid and teasing much to Hugo's dismay. He could have already climaxed if you had just gone faster, but all he can do is grind into your hand as much as possible and keep his mouth shut. </p>
<p>Hugo's breath rapidly begins to pick up as he nears climax; his body is on fire as the coil inside threatens to unravel soon. Hugo tries to sit up and scoot closer to you.</p>
<p>"Are you desperate to cum?" You hum, twisting your fingers on his head that has drenched your hand. </p>
<p>Hugo nods feverishly. You could just hear him now in your head, pleading for you. The thought had your own heart racing too. Your pace on Hugo's cock increases. Hugo throws his head back as you squeeze his shaft and continuously wipe across his sensitive, dripping head. You begin gently tugging, causing Hugo to lift his own ass off the bed to follow your hand. Tiny whimpers escape his throat, his teeth losing grip on his shirt as drool streams down his chin. </p>
<p>Hugo counts in his head. He's so close, so <em>close</em>. Hugo doesn't notice the warmth of your breath down the shell of his ear until you're whispering.</p>
<p>"Go on, cum for me Hugo~"</p>
<p>Hugo holds onto the sheets of the bed as he's sent over the edge. Suddenly, you grip Hugo's face, squeezing his cheeks to force open his mouth that has dropped his shirt. Hugo moans louder than he has so far; that beautiful voice you've been dying to hear is in the air long a song. Its pitch is a litter higher than his normal voice and hitches. </p>
<p>Hugo squirms on the bed as he releases. His fluids pool on his lower stomach and coat your hand. You continue to hastily stroke him, making sure to cup his crying tip to make sure he's completely done. Hugo pants as he slowly comes down from his high. He realizes how loud he was, how his chin has a crap ton of drool dripping down, and how overstimulated he's beginning to feel. </p>
<p>Hugo squirms away from your hand, letting out a "stop" and "please" in a breathless tone. Hugo is internally grateful as you lift your hand away from his cock. Though you still have your other hand on his face. With this, you turn his head to face you. He's so handsome with ebony locks clinging to his damp face, red cheeks, and utterly worn-out.</p>
<p>"Well, you look rather ravishing." You kiss his lips softly as he hums in response. You reach for the mask over his eyes.</p>
<p>"Wait."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Hugo bites the inside of his cheek in thoughtful silence, then sighs.</p>
<p>"Nevermind."</p>
<p>You shrug it off and remove the mask. You hardly noticed it at the moment, but with Hugo blinking a few times, you realized why he showed hesitation and smirk.</p>
<p>"Did you. . .cry? Did it feel that good?" You hold back your smile as Hugo rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"I guess." He mutters, looking away quite bashfully. "Don't mention it too much."</p>
<p>You snort and scoot close to his side, kissing his cheek. You lay your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the muscular body. It was quiet, peaceful, until Hugo clears his throat.</p>
<p>"Can you untie me now so I can put on my pants?"</p>
<p>Wait, did he think you were <em>done</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>